KP: The Brightest Sitch
by dinidog
Summary: I do not own any of the characters. Green Lantern, DC Comics Kim Possible, Disney What happens when a girl who can do anything gets the most powerful weapon in the universe?


The brightest sitch by Raymond Feliciano

_I do not own any of the characters. Inspired by a picture._

_What happens when the girl who can do anything gets the most powerful weapon in the universe?_

Prologue

A force of sadistic killers called the Sinestro Corps invaded Earth. The Corps were bent only on destruction. Knowing that Earth is the pivotal point of the Multiverse they made this the logical target. The superheroes were fighting desperately to hold them off. Also desperately holding the line was the Green Lantern Corps, a law enforcement unit chartered to protect the universe. There were many deaths in both corps. Golden and Green objects were flying everywhere. These signified the dead of both sides.

One green object just left California in an artificial voice it said "_Lantern 412 deceased, searching sector 412 for sentient replace… ALERT!!! OVERWHELMING SOURCE OF WILLPOWER DETECTED!!! Overriding ring search protocols!!_"

The city of Middleton saw a lot of weirdness in the past 4 years, from little robotic toys to large space aliens and their destructive machines, but nothing like this. Three hideous yellow and black clad aliens came here and started killing the citizens and destroying everything in sight. As they approached the space center they were stopped by an unusual trio: a red haired female dressed in a full white and blue body suit, a blonde boy in brown cargo pants and black shirt and a hairless rodent. The ugliest of the two said, "kill them!!" To their surprise they found that the energy released from their rings missed as they jumped effortlessly away.

"Kim!!!, who are these uglies?!?" Ron Stoppable yelled as he narrowly avoided the blast. He rolled behind some of the debris as he looked at the heroic redhead as she leaped away from the blast.

"I don't know Ron, but Wade said they are all over the planet and these are really nasty characters. They killed a lot of people." She looked determined and said, "The killing stops now or my name is not Kim Possible." She charged toward the aliens, who continued to fire at her but she used the suit to deflect the discharges back at them causing them to fall back. When she narrowly avoided a full blast from one, she was hit by another one, her force field deflected most of the blast but some power went through and hit her suit. It would have been enough to sever her arm but it protected her enough so that she only got a scratch. The tear in the battlesuit would not seal however. Kim looked at the wound and said, "Oh no this is not good."

The young hero ran to the debris and called Wade, "Wade, I have a problem, the suit won't seal."

Wade Load answered, "I know Kim, I detected a power overload, the suit is down you cant take another hit. You have to get out of there!"

"Any help from anywhere?" the redhead said as she ducked a golden energy blast.

"Sorry Kim, Team Go is heavily engaged at Go City, Shego is helping them out. Oh my, they lost Mego."

Suddenly an angered Kim ran from her hiding place and fired her hair dryer between the two of them and used it to fly in the air. She aimed at the ugliest and screamed, "THIS STOPS NOW!!!!!!" The two of them aimed their rings at him and fired at the same time but at that same time she released the rope and somersaulted away. The blasts missed Kim and struck each other killing them. Kim landed and then fell. She saw massive amounts of blood on her leg. "Damn it, I wasn't fast enough, but at least I stopped them for now."

Ron yelled, "KP, more goonies on their way." Kim looked to where Ron was pointing and saw three more of the uglies coming.

"I can't move Ron, I'm sorry, Ron, mom, dad and tweebs I love you all she stared at her death coming at her.

Ron had gotten in front of the aliens in his monkey defensive stance. He knew he was able to handle anything after his graduation day however these creatures used those rings to deadly effect. He saw Kim lying helpless on the ground waiting for them to finish her. He put his hands straight out palms sticking out and wrists together at the alien closest to him he then unleashed what he called the Monkey Wave. The wave took met the golden energy blast unleashed by the alien and bounced the blast back at the alien, going right through the alien. However when Ron tried the attack the second alien another came and blasted the ground near Ron before he could evade it. Ron hit the ground and was stunned. The two remaining members looked at Kim and decided to finish her off.

Just as Kim Possible was staring at the ugliest aliens she ever saw aiming deadly beams of energy at her she was glowing in a green light and heard a voice, "_Kimberly Ann Possible of the planet Earth, you have the potential to overcome great fear_."

Kim moaned weakly, "Well, duh, I can do anything. But I can't stop these uglies. I need help."

She looked and saw a green ring flying in front of her. The ring flew to her right middle finger and said, "_Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps_" The battle suit started to morph around her. Her top became a tight fitting green and black midriff bearing top and the bottom were low riding black and green tights. Between her breasts was a white circle with a green circle with white lines on top and bottom of it. She also felt that her wound was healed.

She looked at her new outfit and sighed, "I like the fit but does it have to be black and green huh? I will never hear the end of it from Shego, that is if we survive this." She saw her boyfriend using his monkey powers to avoid the alien's energy blasts but then saw that they overwhelmed him. "Ok ring, what's the sitch? And make it quick"

"_I am a power ring from the Guardians of the Universe. I can manifest will power from someone who can overcome fear. Merely point and use your willpower to manifest anything_."

"Well let's give it a try," she ran toward the uglies and said, "Back off bozos NOW!" she pointed the ring at the ugliest one and suddenly a large version of Rufus showed and bit the alien. The alien screamed in pain as Rufus started to pound away at it.

The other alien got over the shock and said, "Good, another Green Lantern to kill" and aimed the ring at her.

Kim said, "As if," and just as the blast headed to her she leaped easily avoiding it and then she made a tennis racket and hit the energy blast back at the alien. When it hit the creature the creature exploded and its ring flew away. Kim looked to see the Green Rufus stand there and saw the alien was a smear on the ground and the ring flew away. She slumped and said, "I didn't mean to kill them but Ron was in danger."

Ron recovered and looked at Kim with his mouth open. "I wonder if he is looking at me being barely dressed or that I just killed two ugly aliens.

The ring then said, "_By order of the Guardians of the Universe lethal force is enabled against all members of the Sinestro Corps_."

Kim sighed, "It doesn't make it right" She ran to Ron and helped him up and kissed him and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah KP, what is with the new garb? And the new skills?"

"I wish I knew honey." Just then a different voice, a whiny voice said, "_all Green Lanterns to New York City." _

"But how can I get there?"

The ring then said, "_The ring allows Green Lanterns to fly_."

"Spanking, ring take me to New York." She blew a kiss to Ron and said, "Ron, get with Wade and try to get a sitch, let me know, and stay safe my love." As Kim flew away all Ron and Rufus could do is nod. After she left they ran to Wade's.

She arrived at New York to see many green clad beings using their rings to set up a force field around the largest and ugliest of the ugly, a massive blue and gold clad alien. When she landed an alien that looked like a large pig faced her and said, "Oh no not another Earther. Ok poozer no time to explain just aim and help us reinforce the field."

Kim said, "ok." and aimed the ring along with the others and fired. She then noticed a black man and a red haired man who looked like he was dying lifted up the force bubble just as what was inside exploded. Kim grunted and willed her to keep going, the pain was unbearable but she said, "I can do anything, like dad says, 'anything is possible for a possible'"

The plan worked, the creature was destroyed and the Green Lantern Corps and Earth's superheroes mopped up the uglies. Kim knelt by some of the wounded Lanterns to see what she could do to help. An alien with 4 arms and an odd looking snoot looked her and said, "What is with these earthlings? Do they all think they can get rings?"

Kim looked at him and yelled, "Hey you whatever your name is…"

"Salaak, protocol Lantern and you watch your mouth young lady." He said, "Ring, which 2814 lantern died?"

As he was interrogating the ring, Kim asked the porcine one, "Hey Mr. Pig, what's the sitch?"

"Hey poozer, the name's Kilowog, Sal, it aint Kyle or Hal is it?"

"All Earth Lanterns are accounted for, Jordan and Kyle have Sinestro in custody. This is strange, the ring was supposed to go to sector 412. Who are you young lady?"

Kilowog said, "Look Sal, her badge is stayin' on. That's weird."

"All of this sitch is weird. I'm Kim Possible by the way." The ring started to brief them on what happened.

After the briefing Salaak looked at Kilowog and said, "You know what happened? Her force of will in the situation at Middleton cause the ring to override its programming and go to her. Also her skill and bravery was such that the ring bestowed the Lantern badge automatically. this is unprecedented. The Guardians need to be appraised."

Kim said, "This is all fine and good, but can I give this back to you?"

Salaak said, "I I I don't know, normally the ring stays with its new owner. But this is unusual." Kim tried to remove the ring but found she could not. "I must consult with the Guardians. We will be here for a while to repair the damage. I know your home is heavily damaged as well. You might want to go home for a while. Kilowog is our trainer here he will take you and train you on how to properly use the ring. I will let you know what you need to do but for now, …" a device that looks strangely like an old style railroad lamp appeared in front of Kim as Salaak said, "repeat after me: IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT. NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT. LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER.. GREEN LANTERNS LIGHT."

Kim repeated it and was so touched by the words, her eyes misted up. She said, "Kilowog, Salaak, if I can keep it I would like to. Meanwhile I would like to go home and help put my hometown back together."

They looked and at each other and nodded. Kim flew away.

Kim flew over Middleton and as she flew she said, "I need to keep this low key, it's enough that they know me as the girl that can do anything but only Ron and Rufus and Wade saw this." She said, "Ring, is there a way to keep my identity a secret?" in response a light glowed over her eyes and a mask appeared. "Spanking." She flew over the wreckage and saw that the city was devastated. She used the ring to create a large scoop and started to pick up the rubble. She dumped it outside of the city when she saw Ron helping some survivors. She landed next to him and said, "Ron!" and hugged him, "I'm so glad to see you baby."

"Me too KP, where were you?"

"Shh, I don't want anyone to know this is me."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I don't have a private life as it is. This may actually endanger my family. You saw how nasty those monsters were. I would not bear it if my family or you were hurt."

"Yeah, I saw how you went all Shego on them."

"I know that, but it was either them or us. They would have had no problem killing us at all. I saw their handiwork in New York." She sighed and looked at the damage. "This was nothing."

"Wade called me and said that Go City was hit hard, Shego is ok but Mego was killed and three of the Wegos."

"No."

"Yes, go help them KP, Wade and Dr Porter are sending clean up robots to help us here.

"Ok." she kissed Ron and flew away.

She got to Go City and saw it was in worse shape then Middleton. She made tongs to start cleaning the rubble. As she was picking up the 15th load of debris she was hit in the back by a green burst of plasma energy. It did not penetrate the shields but pushed her a bit. She turned around and saw Shego. The green skinned villain was different. Most of the black and green jumpsuit were torn to shreds. She had wounds everywhere, her right leg was brown with blood and the look of pure hatred was like nothing Kim ever saw from her.

"WHERE WERE YOU BASTARDS????? THOSE MONSTERS KILLED MY BROTHERS AND YOU DID NOTHING!!!" She fired more plasma blasts, which Kim easily deflected. In order to keep the violent woman from hurting anyone, Kim created a straight jacket around her.

"Calm down I'm here to help." the redhead said. I'm Green – no, I can't hide from you." She made the mask disappear.

"Kimmie, what have you become?" Shego looked astonished and hurt because deep down she knew that the balance of power between the two of them was upset and there would be no further combat to determine which one was the better one. The raven haired woman knew that Kim became her better. After Kim explained what happened she started weeping, not only for the loss that she suffered but also for what changed between her and her former nemesis.

Kim said, "Let's go someplace private, I think you need to talk." She released the straightjacket and made a platform that she can stand on and they flew away.

They landed at a plateau in the Mojave Desert. Kim used the ring to make two beach chairs and sat down. Shego took off her shredded clothing revealing a green thong and a black sports bra. Shego chuckled sadly; "You know Kimmie at least the ring has some fashion taste. You are looking good."

Kim sighed and said, "I knew you would say that. So tell me what happened."

"Why should I tell you, you are my arch enemy."

"Well I was hoping that since WarHawk and Warmonger that things have cooled between us, after all we haven't fought since. And I think you need to tell someone about your ordeal."

"Two of those monsters flew into Go City in the morning, they started destroying and killing. Hego actually did a smart thing and called me for help, Dr D was trying to use his plant thingy to try to stop the monsters but it was not working. I decided to go help at Go City. I got over there just in time to see one of the Wegos get torn in two."

"My God, how did Wego take it."

"It was one of the duplicates not the originals, but the trauma was too much for them, both twins went into shock. They still are in comas. I used my blast to shred that creature; it was the first time I ever killed anything. As I was doing that we saw Mego try to escape by shrinking. The second creature just stepped on him. " She was wracked by sobs "He He Hego and I killed that son of a bitch. No one helped us NO ONE!!!" She continued crying so Kim walked over and took her in her arms to help her. Shego hissed, "Don't patronize me Possible." and pulled away.

"Shego, don't, I'm trying to be sympathetic, you went through a horrific loss I'm here to help you deal with…" she was interrupted by a green and black plasma blast aimed at her point blast. The ring's protective aura protected her so that Kim was only knocked back. Kim took a defensive stance and said, "Ok you want to do this do you."

"Yes, for once no holding back, " Shego looked tearfully, "Show me what you got princess," She then sent blasts at the young Green Lantern. Kim instinctively dodged the blasts, using her standard moves. "Damn you I said no holding back." she raged as she continued releasing blasts.

"Shego, I don't want to hurt you."

"LIAR, you wanted to do this since we started to fight, so let loose you bitch." She let loose with a massive plasma burst. Kim was hit by this and it hurt even though the ring protected her. She instinctively created a large hand that backhanded the green-skinned woman. Shego fell off the plateau.

Kim looked at Shego as she fell. Kim could tell that Shego was stunned and unable to break her fall. Kim flew and grabbed her and brought her to the top of the plateau. "Shego, are you all right?" She was surprised when she hugged her and sobbed. Kim let her do it for a long time before her former foe collapsed utterly exhausted.

Kim flew Shego to Drakken's lair after her collapse. Kim was really concerned at the raven-haired woman's emotional state. She did not even waken when Kim returned her to the lair. When she got there she used the ring to secretly put Shego in her bedroom and leave before the blue skinned scientist knew anything. The last thing she needed was for Drakken to know about this.

She flew in the night sky and thought about what happened to her, she knew she was special, her career to this point was proof of that. She was a cheerleader and a student by day, world saver by night. Now she had the ability to save the universe. She was flying aimlessly when the ring showed an image of Kilowog. The porcine Green Lantern said, "_OK poozers, all rookies show up for training in a week. The rings will know how to get you there. This will give you time for get your affairs in order and rest up_."

"Oh great, I have to go to boot camp and I don't even know what I'm doing." Kim thought to herself. Suddenly an idea came to her head. "Ring, how many Green Lanterns are assigned to earth."?

"_There are 4 earthlings assigned rings_."

"What are their names and are any around now?"

"_Lantern 2814.1 – Hal Jordan, currently on at Coast City. Lantern 2814.2 – John Stewart, currently in New York. Honor Lantern 1 – Guy Gardner and Training Lantern 2- Kyle Rainer currently at Oa_."

"OA?"

"_Oa – home of the Guardians of the Universe and Central Precinct of the Green Lantern Corps_."

"Please tell me about Hal Jordan."

" _Hal Jordan: first Green Lantern from the planet Earth reportedly the greatest of the Green Lanterns_…" the ring continued to tell Kim about Jordan's history as she flew.

Kim arrived at Coast City and said via the ring, "Mr. Jordan, this is Kim Possible, can we talk?"

Hal Jordan stirred in bed when he received the ring message from Kim. He moved so he did not disturb his girlfriend sleeping next to him. He said, "This is Jordan, Miss Possible I heard about you. Give me a minute." He used the ring to get into his black and green uniform and flew out of his apartment. He saw the young adventurer hovering over the city and when he got her attention he gestured for her to follow him. She followed him and they flew out to the desert. When they arrived to a quiet location they landed.

"So Miss Possible, John and Kilowog told me about what happened, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. They figured you would be calling to talk to me so ask away."

"Thanks Mr. Jordan."

"Call me Hal."

"Spankin' you can call me Kim."

"So Kim, it seems like you have some choices to make. I talked to Salaak. It's nearly impossible for a ring to seek out a Lantern from another sector."

"Well, my name says it all."

Jordan laughed and said, "I guess it would Kim. Well the problem is that with John and I are already the allotted Lanterns in this sector. The Guardians have not decided whether to send the ring back to the original sector." He saw how stricken Kim looked and said, "You want to keep the ring?"

"I wasn't sure about keeping it until I heard the oath."

"Would you like to say it?"

Kim looked down and then said, "Yes,"

"Reach for your battery" Kim did and then Jordan said, "There you go you have your battery, now open your mind and say it."

Kim placed the ring in the aperture and said solemnly, " In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!" While she was saying it she was glowing a very bright green. She said in a very breathless and excited voice, "Hal, this is a wonderful feeling, I knew I could do anything but now. I don't want to give it up I can do so much good with it."

"I know but there is a responsibility to it, for example are you willing to give up Earth to go to another sector if necessary?"

"I didn't think about that Hal. This is my home."

"Well then Miss Possible, this is one of the choices you have to make. I think you will make a good decision after all isn't anything possible for a Possible?"

Kim smiled sheepishly and said, "Thanks Hal."

"You're welcome, Green Lantern Possible." Jordan flew away.

Kim arrived at the apartment she was staying at. After their house was destroyed, in order to lessen the burden on her parents, she took an apartment in Middleton. She enjoyed it because it was still close to her family and allowed her to be by the downtown environment at least until she decided on her college. She was not ready to have Ron live with her yet, so she lived alone. This proved to be useful now because she was able to enter her place virtually unobserved. She entered her living room and used the ring to remove her uniform and found to her horror that the battlesuit was in shreds from her previous battle. She showered and put on a housecoat just as the phone rang. It was Ron sounding almost hysterical, "KP, where the fuck have you been? It's been over 24 hours since you went all green and vanished."

"Ron, I had to think about things. This is way disorienting. Did you see my parents?"

"Not yet, I've been busy helping with the disaster efforts. I haven't even seen my parents."

"Ron, please come by, I need to talk to you."

He knocked at the door just as Kim put on her sweats. She put on the ring instinctively, almost as it's a part of her already. She answered the door and hugged him. "Hi Ron."

"Hi Kim, are you ok?"

"I don't know, its all so much to absorb." She related the events after he received the ring up to the present. "Ron, I don't know what to do. Its as if I was given a sign that there is so much more good that I can do not only for the Earth but for the universe."

"But KP, what if they tell you to make the choice, either give up the ring or.." he stammered the next words, "leave your home."

"I don't know right now, I just know there are so many baddies out in space who don't like us."

"But baby you beat many baddies now."

Kim snorted, "Drakken, and Monkey Fist? They are nothing compared to the creatures we just fought. They have no compunction about killing at all." She looked grim as she said her next words. "They need to be stopped."

"Kim listen to yourself, you sound like a vigilante."

"No, an officer in the Green Lantern Corps."

"So are you going to tell your parents?"

"No, right now you and Shego are the only ones who know. I would like to keep it that way so they keep safe. Whatever I decide I want them to be safe. Before the only one I was concerned would hurt them was Shego. Now that I know there are bigger evils out there I want to make sure they are protected. The two Earth Green Lanterns assured me that they would be protected."

"So you are going to take the training? Kim give it up now, go back to saving the world your style. Stay with me."

"Ron, I took the ring from someone in another part of the universe. I don't think it was an accident that I got it. It seems like I am destined for something bigger. They need me."

"Kim, they don't need you they need the ring. Or is this about you finding a new challenge?" He regretted the words as soon as he said it.

Kim looked at Ron hurt and angry. "I will pretend I didn't hear that. I think you should leave."

"KP I'm sorry."

"Ron, just leave before I say something we both regret." Ron sadly got up and walked out. Rufus could only stare at the female hero.

In the days before she had to leave Kim had visited her parents. She was surprised how easily she was able to keep the secret. It helped when she commanded the ring to stay invisible while she wore it. Ron made it a point to avoid her during that time which hurt. When she could she helped rebuild Middleton both as her and as the Green Lantern.

As she sat on the roof of her apartment building she looked at the stars. Just then the ring glowed and Kilowog's head appeared. He said, "_Hey kid, remember you have training tomorrow."_

"I haven't forgotten, Kilowog, I was just trying to get my affairs settled here. Any word on my status?"

"_No Kim, your situation is makin' the Guardians think about things. I t'ink they will have a decision after you get here. Have a good trip white circle._" The image went out of sight.

Kim asked her ring for a power update and then changed to her GL identity, she noticed that the circle was completely white. She sighed and thought, "I guess I have to start all over again, well I can do anything, even say goodbye. " She flew off into the night for one last destination.

Shego was sleeping at Drakken's Lair next to him when something made her wake up. She looked and saw a green light flashing. She moved quietly to her closet and put on her green and black jumpsuit. When she looked at the window she saw Kimmie hovering outside it. She opened the window and said, "Boy pumpkin, you sure know how to make an entrance."

"Shhh, Shego, let's go somewhere private. " Shego looked at her and nodded and walked out onto the green disk that Kim made. They flew off into the night over to the desert plateau.

"Well, Kimmie, to quote you, 'what's the sitch?'"

"I am leaving for training and I wanted to say good bye. It just seems like you are the only one I can talk to."

Shego, shocked looked at her and asked, "What about the doofus?"

"I'm still mad at him, he said that this is another challenge for me to conquer. "

"Well, is it?"

"Maybe, but I think there might be something deeper to this, this seems bigger then what I have been used to, I mean before it was just round housing creeps like Duff and Monkey fist and beating you."

"Hey, you never beat me."

"I guess. Well, I want to go to train then I will see what happens."

"And if they want you to stay."

"I will cross that when I come to it. I just wanted to.." She ran and hugged Shego and said, "I want to say goodbye."

Shego was so overwhelmed that all she could say was, "Take care of yourself, Kim."

Kim looked at Shego with tears in her eyes and the put the mask on and flew off into space

On Oa Salakk was meeting with the Guardians. One of them asked him, "Lantern Salakk, please update us on recruitment."

"Guardians, I have just forged 150 rings for encoding by Mogo. They should be here for training by the end of the week. If I may say, it is far too many."

The Guardian who was injured by the Anti-Monitor said, "Salaak we have all had casualties. Now explain about what happened to Lantern 412, how in the universe did another Earther get a ring, isn't four enough?"

"From the ring download I gathered that a Sinestro Corps detachment attacked Possible's home town when Lantern 412 was killed. At that time she showed a massive amount of will power and lack of fear as she engaged them. Kilowog and I believe that the stress of the battle, and since Mogo was still recovering from the battle of Ranx, Kim's will overrode the ring's search protocol and it went to her."

Another Guardian said, "What has Kim Possible decided?"

"She is unsure, she is on the way here for training. It is interesting, she is like Laira. She used her ring only when it would be the most effective. She has an unusual fighting style on her own. She not only overcame the Parallax anomaly but her will is equal to Lanterns with more experience, perhaps at the level of Hal Jordan."

"We will not authorize the use of a fifth ring in sector 2814. Her only option is to accept an assignment here or at 412."

"Guardians may I ask a favor?"

"That favor is?"

"If she chooses to remain a Lantern, I would like to mentor her, she has much potential."

"This is an unusual request Salaak, however this is an unusual circumstance, we will consider it."

"Yes Guardians. " Salakk walked out.

"This is most unusual fellow Guardians. Never before have we had an override of Mogo. We must take steps that it cannot happen again. One of us will go to Mogo and discuss it with him."

Another Guardian said, "It is unusual that Salaak has taken an interest in her, this bears watching."

Kim exited transluminal space and witnessed an awe-inspiring sight. Floating in the darkness of space is a massive power battery. She asked the ring and it said that it was a defense around the planet Oa. The ring led her into an opening in the lantern. When she entered she saw a bright world with large buildings and other Lanterns flying through the sky. Her eyes opened wide and she was dazzled. Kilowog was standing by small grove of trees with about 10 white circles. Next to him was a human. She landed by the rest of the trainees and looked at Kilowog. A snake like creature came over and said, "another human?"

Before Kim could respond Kilowog said, "Eyes front poozers." The trainees all went to attention and faced the giant Lantern Trainer. Flanked by the human he said, "All right we have to get you trained up to replace our losses to the Sinestro Corps. We lost a lot of Lanterns and since the Sinestros still cause a threat we need all the strength we got. Kyle Rayner is my partner for training when he gives a command its if I said it. So one group will come with me and another will be with Rayner. Your ring will give you the assignment."

Kim's ring showed Salakk's head. He said, "_Kim Possible please report to me, we need to talk." _

Kim walked over to Kilowog and she started to say something but Kilowog, "I know, kid go ahead." As Kim flew away, Rayner walked to him and the porcine Lantern said, "Kyle, I hope she can stay, I have a good feeling about her."

"Well if she can get a ring that was not assigned to her there is something that we should nurture. I look forward to training her." As Kim flew away a small pink Lantern looked at her.

Kim arrived at Salaak's office just outside the hall of great service. She came in and said, "Hi Salaak what's the sitch?"

The 4-armed Lantern said, "Kim Possible, I talked to the Guardians just before you got here."

"What did they say?"

"They feel and I agree that 4 Earth Lanterns are more then sufficient to handle their duties. Your getting the ring was an accident."

"An accident? I don't believe this, the ring came to me and I helped you during that fight."

"But you were one of many that fought hard. Although I was impressed at your fighting abilities there is much more to be a Lantern then just fighting. I have researched your history and see that you are a formidable warrior in your own right."

"Then that should prove that I can do anything. I am Kim Possible."

"There is another option."

"Which is?"

"If you choose to keep the ring and you pass Kilowog's training you can remain a Lantern but you must stay in sector 412. It would be a long time, if ever before you see earth again."

Kim looked in Salaak's eyes and said with mixture of sadness and anticipation, "Yes, I understand."

At the training arena Kilowog and Kyle were watching Kim run thru her paces. Kim used her abilities and they saw that she had the perfect combination of skill and willpower to use her ring. As the yellow drones attacked her she easily used her acrobatic skills to gain the proper position to use her ring to blast them. Salaak came over along with a small pink skinned rodent. Salaak saw her and said, "Impressive Kilowog, I guess it's a testament to yours and Rayner's training."

"Nope Sal, this is all hers. She reminds me of Laira. Remember that she hardly used her ring."

"Well at this pace she may even beat the old record to get her badge." They both looked somberly as they remembered that Sinestro was the only lantern to take the shortest time to receive his badge.

Kyle quipped, "Salaak, I think you like her."

"N N Nonsense, its just that she seems like a bright student." Then he looked away.

"OK Poozers, front and center. Possible, its time to meet your mentor and sector partner."

Kim walked over to Kilowog and asked, "Who is that going to be?"

Salaak walked over and said, "Kim Possible it would be my honor to mentor you while you decide whether you wish to remain a Green Lantern."

"Salaak, I am very honored as well. I look forward to" She looked at the little rodent and said, "Rufus?"

The pink rodent said, "No KimPossible, I am Sufur. I am from the planet Elom in sector 412. I have a story to tell you. Please come with Salaak and I." The three of them flew to a refreshment center.

As Salaak drank a pink juice and Kim was drinking water, Sufur was eating cheese as he told his story, "I am what your people call a naked mole rat. Once every 50,000 years we send the best and brightest of us to other galaxies to learn about other people. The year I became a Lantern my brother was also selected to explore that world of yours."

"How did you find out about Earth?"

"Salaak was telling me about HalJordan, formerly the greatest GreenLantern of them all and his home world. I gave the information to my little brother and he wanted to explore it."

"You mean your brother is?"

"Yes, my brother is the one you know as Rufus."

"Wow, spanking, I was wondering how a little rat, err no offense,"

"None taken,"

"Could be so smart. I wonder why he didn't get the ring if he is from the same planet as yours."

Salaak said finally, "It should have gone to Rufus. He is from the sector and there were enough Lanterns from Earth, however, your willpower overrode even Mogo's programming."

"I see. Did he know?"

"Yes, he told me that he was proud of you and knew he had it in you. He wanted to stay on Earth because he likes his friend and something called the Naco."

Sufur said, "KimPossible, you have the potential to be one of the greatest Lanterns but you have to leave all attachments of your former home. Salaak and I are willing to help you adjust if you want, also remember that GuyGardner and KyleRayner and Kilowog are also here to help."

"I know and I appreciate it from both of you, thanks." She kissed both of them on the cheek.

The next day as she was working on her constructs to spar with some robots, Kilowog, Kyle and Salaak approached Kim. She asked, "What's the sitch guys?"

Kilowog said, "The Guardians want to see you Kim. Salaak will take you there." Kim nodded and flew with Salaak.

In the Hall of the Guardians, Kim and Salaak stood before them. One of the Guardians asked, "Kimberly Ann Possible, you have been here for three days and already you have impressed all that you have interacted with. They say you are ready to be Green Lantern. What say you?"

"I am ready Guardians, I want to be a Green Lantern."

"You know what that means don't you?"

"Yes I do, I have to leave my home and protect sector 412. I don't mind, Sufur will be a spankin partner and I really enjoyed Salaak as a mentor."

"Very well Kim Possible, go and receive your badge." The Guardians waved their hands and Kim and Salaak were at the parade ground. Kilowog stood at the center of the dias in front of Kim, flanked by Kyle, Guy Gardner, Salaak and Sufur. He gave Kim her power battery and said, "Kimberly Ann Possible say the oath,"

Kim whispered first, "I can do anything." Then wiping a tear said put the ring in the battery and loudly recited the sacred oath of the Green Lanterns as the lantern badge appeared on her white circle, "IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT, NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT, LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT."

Look for more adventures of Kim Possible – Green Lantern.


End file.
